1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a dice gaming machine for carrying out a game wherein bets are placed on spots on a plurality of dice.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, dice gaming machines are installed in game arcades. In the dice gaming machines, a game is carried out using a plurality of dice. For instance, one game which is played in such dice gaming machines is the so-called “Sic Bo” game.
In the dice game represented by “Sic Bo”, a player bets a gaming value with respect to the spots on a plurality of dice. Once the rolled dice have stopped, the player can win a prize (for instance, payout) based on the spots on the stopped dice.
In the above dice game, there are provided a plurality of bet areas on a betting board on which players can bet a gaming value. Conventionally, when a player bets on a plurality of bet areas at a same lottery, the player has to make an operation of betting a gaming value on each of the plurality of bet areas of bet target.
The present invention provides a novel dice gaming machine which can accept a bet of a gaming value on an intermediate area between/among bet areas, thus improving the convenience of players and allowing players to enjoy much wider variety of gaming elements.
Also, in the above dice game, a plurality of bet areas provided on the betting board are categorized into a plurality of groups according to the types of winning conditions based on the spots on the stopped dice. For instance, there is a bet area whose winning condition is that the total of spots on dice coincides with a predetermined number or a bet area whose winning condition is that the spots on dice coincide with predetermined spots. However, in the conventional dice gaming machines, the types of winning conditions as mentioned above are not taken into consideration at the layout of the bet areas on the betting board. Accordingly, it has been difficult for a novice player to grasp how the bet areas associated with the same type of winning condition are positioned on the betting board. Accordingly, a player can't execute a bet operation quickly and accurately.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a novel dice gaming machine in which a plurality of bet areas making up a betting board are positioned so as to be make the bet areas associated with the same type of winning condition in a matrix state, as well as a bet of a gaming value on an intermediate area between/among bet areas can be accepted, thus improving the convenience of players and allowing players to enjoy much wider variety of gaming elements.